Kitchen, bar and restaurant appliances often generate considerable noise levels when in operation. Blenders and coffee grinders, in particular, operate blades at very high speed which creates sound having high energy levels in the higher frequency regions which can be quite irritating. In addition, the electrical cords to such appliances often lie on a counter top which creates a hazardous environment.
The housing art is rich with apparatus for attenuation of sound. U.S. Pat. 1,831,797 concerns a portable vibration and sound proof housing for cameras having an outer metallic housing, a lining of sound absorbing material in the housing, an opening in the housing aligned with a lens of a camera disposed in the housing, a window in the opening and means for quickly detaching the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,040 describes a shell structure for use as an equipment cover. The shell structure is fabricated in two pieces of moldable plastic. The structure is such that maximum accessibility to and exposure of the equipment being covered is attainable as desired. To effect this result, one of the pieces is mounted to the other piece for pivotal movement relative thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,762 concerns an acoustical enclosure for isolating high-frequency noise produced by automatic business machines, such as typewriters and teletypes. A top paper-feed housing is removable and a midsection is hinged to permit access to the enclosed machine. An exhaust fan removes heated air from the enclosure and an air-intake lip at the front of the enclosure permits ambient-temperature air to be taken into the enclosure.
Other U.S. Utility Patents of background interest are 3,136,398, 3,160,227, 3,960,237, and 4,258,821. A U.S. Design Patent of background interest is Des. 295,012.